What a web we weave
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: This story takes place on their Senior year go high school. Gale and Katniss have dated for 3 years, Peeta is gay and likes Gale, Cato likes Katiness and Clove and Glimmer are together. What happens after Peeta and Gale had sex three months before summer last year? Katniss doesn't hate them but is Gale ashamed? What truths and lies will come to pass? This is slash, femslash too.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Hunger Games fan fiction. This is Slash so if you don't like that please just move on. This is an AU story set in high school at Panem high. I hope you enjoy this story. Couples will include m/m; f/f and m/f. Main couples will be Gale/Katniss , Clove/Glimmer, Cato/Katiness, and Gale/Peeta. Maybe some other couples. I hope you like it read and enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**_

Peeta walks through the hallways of the school waving at some of his friends, he has not since the end of last year or the beginning of summer. He stops in front of his locker as Katniss comes running up practically tackling him to the ground.

"Hi Katniss." Peeta laughs. "I told you I'd be back for the first day of school."

"I know but the summer sucked without my best friend to get in trouble with." Katniss smiles. "How was Europe anyway? You must have been really excited and happy to spend the summer cooking with some of the greatest chiefs and bakers of our time!"

"It was amazing. Some of them said that I have a lot of promise and Talent. Even made the news in Paris, France." He picks some lint off of his open black button up shirt with a gray tank top underneath and his black jeans along with his black boots.

"You haven't changed at least. Gale and I were worried you would come back different." She says wearing her leather jacket and blue top with the mocking jay band symbol on it and her black jeans. "Speaking of are you two ever going to talk about what happened three months before you left? We're all friends here but I'm not mad at you two for sleeping with each other even if Gale and I are dating. I can trust you two."

"That's up to him." I slam the locker shut after I gather my first three classes books, notebooks and binders putting them into my bag. I sling the bag on my shoulder. "He's freaked out and hasn't talked to me much since. You two are my best friends but this is ridiculous. It really is."

Gale walks up as Katniss sighs and he slips his arm around her.

"Hey everything ok?" Gale asks after he kisses Katniss on the cheek. "It seems tense."

"Yeah everything is fine." Peeta sighs not wanting to start anything. "Look I've got to get to class. I'll talk to you two later."

"What did I say?" Gale asks as Peeta hightails it away from them.

"Damn it Gale," Katniss hisses at him. "It's what you didn't say."

"What do you mean?" Gale looks down at his Silver top with Panem's high school logo on it and black pants with his silver and black shoes.

"Three months before school ended last year? Can't you see it is killing him? He thinks you hate him. Gale, What are you going to do to fix this. We may be girlfriend and boyfriend but you have changed since you fucked him at the party. It doesn't bother me because I know you wouldn't leave nor would he still you away from me. What bothers me is how you are handling it."

"What do you want me to say? I felt guilty and I thought it would be easier to distant myself from him and let it blow over. I thought we both would be over it by now."

"He's not and neither are you."

"How do you think I'm not? "

"You're not because you didn't touch me after that…..If you like him seriously, I'm ok with that but I can't live like this if you are going to lie to me."

"I...I don't like him like that why would you think that."

"If you're going to lie to yourself fine but I think it's best _we_ break up mutually until you decide what you want." Katniss says looking him straight in the eye. "I know you don't want me, I just wish you'd talk to me and Bakerboy like you did once." She smiles using the name Gale nicknamed him with.

"You want to break up?" Gale asks surprised.

"Yeah, We're still friends but we can't date like this. Not when you're confused and we're both not happy."

Gale nods in agreement.

"I'll see you later then." Katniss says.

"Bye Catnip." Gale says as they part ways.

 _In art class with Peeta_

Clove walks over dramatically as she always does in her tight tank top and short skirt.

"Good Morning Mr. Sunshine." She smiles as she hugs Peeta. "How's my bestest Gay friend?"

"You know you can call me Peeta, Clove." He smiles back as he hugs her. "I'm doing well."

"Are you sure? Do I need to knife someone?"

"You do know you have a unhealthy obsession with knives right?" Peeta raises an eyebrow at his friend.

"Funny that's what Glimmer always says too." She smiles at Peeta. "It's only unhealthy if I actually use my collection on someone. Didn't we talk about this before?"

"Yes but you never listen baby." Glimmer walks up behind Clove and steals a kiss. "Hey bro what's up?" She says to Peeta.

"Im good. I hope you two had a good summer."

"We did. We went clubbing without you but it wasn't as much fun." Clove states as Glimmer nods in agree.

"Yeah you know."

The teacher comes in for class.

"Hello and welcome to your final year of art." Effie Trinket announces dramatically. "This year you need to have two projects done before the first semester and they can be what ever type of art you like but they can't be the same. So for example you can do one painting on a canvas but you need to do a clay project or something other then another painting. Also, must represent something that means a lot to you. I don't care if you use a symbol or what but they must represent something or someone important to you."

Peeta smiles liking this project already.

"You may begin but they both must be done by the end of the semester because then there is one final project for the year after you finish these two."

Peeta starts by drawing out what he wants to do. He draws a picture of the MockingJay and decides to see if black and blue are the best colors he can use. This represents his best friend Katniss. He just had a few drawings of what he liked before the bell rings. He smiles as he walks out of class and almost runs into Gale.

"Gale? What do you want?" Peeta asks. "Shouldn't you be walking Katniss to her class?"

"We need to talk." Gale states.

 _ **So this was originally suppose to be a single story but it will have to be come a multi chapter story. Next chapter, Gale and Peeta talk. Clove and Glimmer are going to talk to Katniss. Cato will show up here too as Clove's brother. Thank you for reading and please leave a comment. I hope you like it. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later!**_


	2. Peeta and Gale

_**(I apologize it has been a long time. This is year has been busy and I'm trying to make up for it. I'm working on my youtube channel because my friend bailed so I've had to redo the channel and the twitter . Please enjoy.)**_

 __Gale says with a smile. " Come on Bakerboy let's talk in private. "

Peeta says angrily, "Why should I? You've ignored me for about four months. You wouldn't talk to me online unless we were chatting 3-way with Kat. Even then you answered in about round about ways. Why should I give you the chance to talk? You don't deserve it. You all but abandoned me."

Gale sighs. "You're right, Peeta. I have no right to ask but I think we should talk about it. It's been over three months."

"That is your fault. I wanted to talk but you kept brushing me off even after I went the Europe but if you want to talk fine. Let's talk. Let's talk about how we were both drunk when we slept together! Let's talk about how I still can't fucking hate you when you basically stopped talking to me like you use to. What about the fact that time away couldn't even change how I felt about you?! That even though I love Kat to death, I was still somewhat jealous of her having you. Even away in Europe, I couldn't stop loving you, you fucking bastard. " Peeta tries blinking the tears away that form in his blue eyes."

"Peeta…why wo-"

" No! You don't get to fucking talk after breaking my heart like that. Find someone else to bother!" He cuts Gale off in anger. "I'm done ok? I'm done being in love with you. I'm gay and I'm proud but I don't have to be continuously hurt by you. Fuck this and fuck you. We're done." Peeta turns away from Gale and practically runs away from him to go to class.

Gale stands there with his mouth open. He did not expect Peeta to say he loves him. A few moments later Gale shakes his head then walks to class wondering how the fuck is he suppose to fix this.

After Algebra II, Katniss walks out of class almost running into Gimmer and Clove.

"Hi sorry," Katniss says." I didn't mean to almost run you two over guys."

"Don't worry about it hon." Clover says.

"Besides, we wanted to see what you have been up to." Glimmer states. "We noticed that Gale isn't glued to your hip today."

"We broke up today, "Katiness says. "We're still friends but he has feelings for Peeta even though he's afraid to admit it. Strangely, I'm not all that upset by it. I figured he wasn't the one anyway. I want them to be happy. They are my best friends."

"If Gale can even fix it. Peeta is pretty upset about this summer." Glimmer states.

"That isn't why we are here, though," Cloves states. "My best friend, Cato is coming to join our school today. Would you show him around? He'll be here at lunch."

"Sure, sounds like fun girl." Katiness smiles.

"Thank you. Thank you." She hugs Katiness.

Katiness jumps a little in surprise before they start to talk about other things as they walk down the hallway.

Not too far away from where Katiness was Gale was leaning against the wall waiting to see Peeta again so they can talk about this again.

************Lunch*********

"Excuse me, ma'am," A blond hair blue eye tall boy says. "Are you Katiness?"

"Yes," She turns to him. "I am. You must be Cato."

"Yes, I am." Cato smiles at her.

Gale watches from afar and smiles at the way Katiness seems to be around the new kid, Cato.

"I'm sorry," Peeta says as he bumps Gale. "I didn-…Damn it. The gods must really hate me."

"Peeta," Gale says. "Please, lets talk. I know I screwed up but I want to be able about this. Between you and me."

Peeta stares at Gale for a bit.

"Please, Peeta." Gale asks one last time.

"Fine, your house after school," Peeta says with a sigh. "I know your parents and younger siblings won't be home for a while. I'll meet you at the front of the school after my book club meeting. We'll talk then."

Gale nods in agree. "After your book club then." He watches Peeta as he goes to sit by Clove and Glimmer. Then he looks over at Katiness who is laughing with Cato. He smiles a bit, perhaps everything will be right with the world soon.

 _Here we are finally the next chapter. Please enjoy. The third chapter should be up soon. HeartofaGoddessout2009 out! Later!_


End file.
